


Picking Up the Pieces

by BBCGirl657



Series: Lucas and Lina [4]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Series 9. Lucas has jumped to his death, leaving Lina pregnant with a baby he didn't know existed. Tom Quinn shows up and offers to protect her and her unborn child. Lina's heart has been shattered in a million pieces and Tom is helping her to pick them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Up the Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I had to bring Tom Quinn back, because I loved him in Series 1&2\. If you don't care for this ending, you can go read my AU fic "Polyarnaya Zvezda" with Lucas and Lina.

Lina was out getting coffee just like she did every morning. She no longer associated the smell of coffee with Lucas. She had also moved out of his flat shortly after his death.

A man walked up to her and said, “Lovely weather we’re having”.

She looked over and saw a man a few years older than Lucas. “Yes it is”, she said.

“Can I buy you a coffee?” he asked.

“I don’t believe I caught your name”, she said.

“That’s because I didn’t give it to you, Miss North”, he said.

Lina’s breath hitched. “I’m not Elisabeta”, Lina said.

“I know you’re not”, he said, “Your name is Vilina North, or at least that’s what you tell people”.

“I’m not married to Lucas if that’s what you’re implying”, Lina snapped.

“No, but you are carrying his child”, he said.

Lina’s hand protectively rested on her stomach.

“My name is Tom Quinn”, he said.

Lina’s eyes went wide. “I assume you’re here to arrest me?” she asked him.

“No, I simply want to talk to you”, he said, “Can we go somewhere and do that?”

She nodded and allowed him to pay for her coffee.

They strolled down the street to a small park.

“Lucas and I loved coming here, before…” she trailed off.

Tom placed his hand on her knee. “I truly am sorry for your loss”, he said.

“I know I shouldn’t care”, she said, “My mind knows it’s foolish…”

“But you loved him”, Tom said.

“Yes, I did. I loved him with every fiber in my being, but I’m not sure he ever truly loved me. I was never first in his life”, she told him, “There was always someone before me. I realize that now. I was always the other woman. I just didn’t want to see that”.

“Did he know?” Tom asked, eyes on her stomach.

“No. I meant to tell him and then the thing with Maya happened and I just kept it to myself. He was broken after Sarah’s betrayal, but turns out he lied to us all”, she said, “I could have talked him down from everything”.

Tears started falling down her face.

“I told him he was the only man I would ever love”, she said, “And he never returned my feelings! All he cared about was Maya, or Sarah, or Elisabeta”.

Tom pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to her.

She took from him and wiped her eyes.

“I’d like to think I can help with that”, Tom said.

“How dare you!” she snarled. She got up and started to storm off.

Beth and Dimitri stepped out from behind a tree.

Lina’s eyes went wide. “No”, she breathed, “No. No!”

They stepped closer to her.

“No!” Lina yelled.

Tom walked up behind her and grabbed her by the arms.

“Let me go!” she yelled, “Don’t hand me over to them”. She knew what would happen if MI5 got their hands on her. “Please”, she begged him, dissolving into tears. She clutched onto Tom’s jacket as she sobbed.

He stroked her hair as the two agents looked on sadly.

It was obvious that Lina had broken.

Once she was calm, she looked up at Tom. “Please don’t let them take me”, she whispered.

“We just need to ask you some question about Batem…” Beth said.

Lina ripped free of Tom’s arms and snarled, “Don’t you dare call him by that name!”

“It’s just standard operating procedures”, Dimitri explained.

 

A thousand questions, two cups of tea, and 2 hours later, the MI5 team was done interrogating Lina.

She was sitting in the office at Lucas’ desk. She picked up a picture of him. She stared at it for a moment, before turning it over. She leaned back in his chair, the smell of his cologne still on the upholstery. She breathed in the calming scent, trying to commit it to memory. She thought about the baby in her stomach.

What would she tell them?

That their father was a murderer and a traitor to the British government?

That he had taken his own life to avoid the consequences of his actions?

She was startled out of her daydream by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Dimitri. She took his hand in her own. She had always liked Dimitri.

“What are you going to do now?” he asked her.

“I’ve no idea”, she told him truthfully. She saw Tom coming out of Harry’s office, Harry following. She stood up as he walked over to her.

“I have no idea what you’re going through”, he said.

“No, you don’t”, she snapped.

“Lina…” Tom said.

“No matter what Lucas did in his last few days, he was a good man. He gave 15 years of service to this organization”, Harry said.

“And no one will ever know”, Lina said.

Harry pulled something out his jacket and handed it to her.

It was a small rectangular box.

She opened it and found a small medal bearing the words: _Lucas North, KIA_ with his date of birth and death. Her knees gave out and Tom lowered her into the chair behind her. “Thank you”, she said softly.

He handed her an envelope next. “Inside there is a check. All of us chipped in some money to take care of you and your child”, Harry said.

“Thank you”, she repeated.

“You are also released of any duties and loyalties to MI5 and MI6”, Ruth told her.

 

That night, Tom drove her home.

“I’m sorry for earlier. The way I acted”, she apologized.

“No, it’s fine. I was out of line. It’s too soon”, he said.

“Would you like to come up?” she asked him, “For a nightcap?”

“Are you sure you should be drinking alcohol?” he asked.

“I never said _I_ was going to be the one drinking it”, she said with a smirk.

“I’d love to”, he said.


End file.
